Dreams Can Come True
by screammealullaby
Summary: Ryou wants what he doesn't think he can have... Or maybe he can? Short Deathshipping fic  Yaoi, BoyxBoy  as most of my stories are  Not sure how to rate, so just to be safe for implied stuffs


_**Yaoi! Got this idea from a Deathshipping drawing a new friend of mine did ^.^ It's so adorable and yeah, Let me know whatcha think. And I keep forgetting to say this, Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me, they've all been wonderful! Oh and I wasn't sure how to rate this... So yeah…Nothing too bad, just implied!**_

Ryou stood up and stretched. He was waiting for his friend Marik to come over. He always enjoyed his friend's company, and it was a good way to piss his own Yami off. Bakura always hated when Marik came over because of Yami Marik. Whenever he took over Marik's body, Bakura followed suit and they would always fight, both of them usually harming their host's bodies.

Ryou had a little secret though; he liked Marik's dark side. Marik himself was just a friend but when his Yami came out his head went crazy and he just wanted to pounce on him. All he wanted was the blonde on top of him, a mess of tongues, hair and sweat but all he could do was imagine because if he even had enough guts to make a move Bakura took over and thus began the fight.

One day it would be different, Ryou would have his way. _As if_ he thought. That would never happen, Ryou didn't have the guts and he highly doubted that the yami even swung that way.

There was a knock on the door and Ryou pulled himself out of his thoughts and opened it. To his surprise, it wasn't Marik, but it was. It was his Yami, the boy of his dreams and the smaller boy's heart skipped a beat before pounding faster. He was pretty sure it was visible through his shirt.

"I don't need any more scars; please don't make Bakura mad again." Ryou squeaked nervously.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not here for that kitty, he's gone soft lately. No, I'm here for entertainment only."

Ryou tried to banish a blush from his face and failed. "What do you mean?"

"Hm? Nothing." He answered plainly, as if he had lost interested in the conversation. "Can I come in? It's kinda cold." He had a point; it was snowing and rather cold.

"Yeah I guess," he stepped aside and held his breath as he walked by. The blonde gave him and odd glance but ignored it and fell onto the couch yawning. "So why did you come instead of Marik?"

"I felt like it. Do you have any food?" Ryou nodded and the blonde got back up and slumped to the kitchen, returning after a small feast. Ryou was busying himself with something on his bookshelf, trying not to make much contact with his unexpected guest.

'_What the hell are you doing?_' Ryou heard Bakura's voice from the back of his mind. He merely shook his head, trying to ignore him. '_For the love of Ra, why would you even let him in? Do I have to make him leave? Damn it answer me_!' All he could do was shake his head again, holding his breath.

He felt a presence near him and turned to see the blonde towering over him and he fell back into the bookshelf whimpering at the contact. The other smirked. "So then, what are you doing on this cold, cold day?" Ryou shivered. It was rather cold in the apartment since Bakura made sure he kept it that way.

"N-Nothing at all," he stuttered, trying to hold his composition. He wasn't doing very well. The other laughed at him and stepped closer.

"You stutter a lot huh? Oh and do tell me why you're so red, I'm begging!" He smirked and lowered his face so it was even with the others, so very close.

"I don't, and it's just warm in here!" He sounded more defensive than he meant to and he thought he might pass out from the closeness. He resisted the urge to close his eyes.'_Why the hell are you putting up with this?" _followed Bakura's voice again.

"Hmmm you're a little liar, just like the awful Yami of yours." Ryou tensed visibly. "Don't worry so much, Bakura's not coming out tonight we had a deal."

"Tonight?" It was early evening, Ryou just hadn't realized it. He looked at the clock and was surprised. "Maybe you should be getting home? You shouldn't be driving in the dark."

"Genuine worry or are you just trying to get rid of me?" He chuckled darkly and pressed his forehead to Ryou's making him shrink back into the bookshelf even more, it was starting to hurt. He bit his lip and slipped out from his place between the bookshelf and the Egyptian.

"Really, it's gonna be dark and it's not safe to drive a night." He kept his back turned to him, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hmmm maybe I'll just stay here tonight," he snuck up behind him and draped his arm around his shoulders. Ryou jumped and turned a deeper shade of red trying to escape but he pulled him closer.

"What are you doing?" he almost yelled, mentally kicking himself.

"You ask a lot of questions." He pulled him into a full hug, the smaller pressed tightly into his chest. "Just relax and go with it." Ryou relaxed a little, still in shock about where he was at the moment and breathed in the smell of the blonde. His heart was pounding like crazy now and he slipped his arms around the other hesitantly. The blonde smiled and picked him up, carrying him to the couch.

'_What the bloody hell are you doing? Don't let him do this! In the name of Ra, hugging him was one thing but I swear by the Gods if you let him touch you, you will pay Ryou!' _Bakura was yelling in the back of his mind. Ryou wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and snuggled closer.

"What did you mean you guys had a deal?" Ryou asked, suddenly curious as to why Bakura hadn't tried to take over and possibly kill the guy who just dropped him on the couch.

"Does it make a difference? He's not coming out tonight and that's all that matters." Then he did something that Ryou should have been expecting but he was still surprised by it. He put his hands on either side of his head on the back of the couch, bent down and pressed their lips together. The smaller boy's eyes shot open before he relaxed again and kissed back.

'_Oh dear Ra, you're a bloody moron! I'm not dealing with this! Don't even think about complaining to me when you're ass is too sore to get out of bed!' _Bakura was done yelling for a while and he decided to ignore the situation as best he could.

The blonde tickled the other's bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance, which he was granted to his surprise. He entered his mouth hungrily and pressed closer, climbing onto his lap. Ryou moved his hands to his chest, toying with the fabric. The blonde moaned into his mouth at the touch and bit his bottom lip in response.

He pulled away, standing up and Ryou instantly wished him back. "Still think I should be going?"

"Eh? No! Er, I mean, it's already getting dark, maybe you should just stay here tonight," Ryou stammered out, regretting how articulate he was being and stood up as well.

"Fantastic." He smirked and closed the distance between them again, pushing him back down on the couch. Ryou was sort of scared; he had never actually been with a boy before, or anyone for that matter. Plenty of girls liked him, but he found no interest in them. The first person Ryou ever liked was Yugi, but he only saw him as a friend and after that he had moved on to Marik's darker half. Now, here he was with the crush of his life kissing down his chest, biting his skin through the fabric. Ryou whimpered relaxed into the couch, petting the blonde hair.

The other reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and began cutting apart the smaller boys shirt, making sure not to harm the pale boy. He threw the last shred on the floor and licked from his belly button up to his neck, leaving dark hickeys on his jaw line before connecting their lips once again. Ryou's hands were lost in a mess of blonde hair.

It was going to be a long night…

_**Oh snap! Leaving this one to your imaginations! :3**_


End file.
